Itsumademo
by Aozora Yumiki
Summary: Aku sadar. Perasaanku sudah berubah semenjak hari itu. Hari dimana kau meninggalkan Konoha. Bukan, bukan hatiku yang berubah menjadi membencimu. Namun, rasa suka yang berubah menjadi cinta. Sampai sekarang. Dan seharusnya memang harus seperti itu, selalu. /Canon,One-shoot,Fanon.


Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Pair: SasuSaku

Genre: Romance

Warn: SakuPoV,Fanon,Typo(s)

.

.

.

**Itsumademo (Selalu)**

* * *

Sosok dirimu yang tengah tersenyum tipis bersama dengan kawan lamamu itu mempesonaku. Hari ini, hari yang sangat bahagia. Aliansi _shinobi_ telah mencapai titik suksesnya. Kita semua menang.

Aku tersenyum lembut kearahmu sambil berkata, "_Okaerinnasaii_, Sasuke-_kun_." Ucapku dengan nada pelan. Tapi, kau bisa mendengarnya. Kurasakan tatapan matamu mengarah padaku dan kau tersenyum singkat.

Aku merona. Setelah sekian lama rasa suka ini berkembang menjadi cinta. Aku bodoh memang waktu itu, tapi sekarang aku tahu. Kau telah kembali dari jalan penuh dendammu, Sasuke.

Namun ... Semua itu tak bertahan lama. Setelah dirimu jatuh dihadapanku dan teman-teman dengan darah yang mengalir dari matamu. Ya. Kau terlalu banyak menggunakan jurusmu itu. Hal ini sudah ku ketahui sejak dulu pertama kali aku ingin membunuhmu.

Aku berlari kearahmu dengan wajah memucat. Kali ini beda dari yang sebelumnya, kau terlalu banyak sekali menggunakan kekuatan matamu itu. Aku takut. Aku takut kau mati, aku takut kau buta. Aku takut!

"Sasuke-_kun_. Sasuke-_kun_?" panggilku berulang-ulang. Tak kuperdulikan para guru yang mulai mendekatiku dan kawan-kawanku yang menatapku resah.

Kau diam saja disana. Aku panik. Kutempelkan tanganku pada bagian dadamu dan mengalirkan _chakra_ hijau yang mengalir dari tubuhku. Aku tak perduli aku akan kehabisan _chakra_. Asal untukmu, aku rela melakukan apapun.

Tanda-tanda pergerakanmu belum juga muncul. Kurasakan aliran _chakra_ milikmu dan milikku melemah. Kurasakan mataku memanas seiring waktu. Tangisanku tumpah didepanmu.

"Sa-Sakura-_chan_? _Teme_ tidak apa-apa, 'kan?" ucap Naruto sambil menepuk pundakku pelan. Aku tak mampu menjawab. Kurasakan aliran air membasahi pipiku, lagi.

"Sa-Sasuke-_kun_ mungkin akan kehilangan penglihatannya, Naruto." Lirihku. Kurasakan dirimu tercengang setelah mendapat penuturanku. Kau memandangku tak percaya.

"_Teme_ tak mungkin begitu! Kau pasti bercanda!" ucap Naruto. Kau acungkan telunjukmu kearah wajahku.

"Sekarang, bawa saja Sasuke-_kun_ ke Konoha secepatnya. Ia butuh perawatan. Kita harus cepat. Aku harus bisa mengobatinya, meskipun Sasuke-_kun_ mempunyai kemungkinan kecil untuk mengalami kebutaan sementara."

Kau tergugu, aku tahu itu, Naruto. Aku juga. Kemudian semuanya mencoba membawa Sasuke pergi dari hadapan kita berdua. Membopongnya lebih tepatnya. Aku menangis. Aku terlalu takut sekarang. Takut.

Aku takut Sasuke tak bisa merasakan kebahagiaan. Aku takut Sasuke tak bisa merasakan indahnya dunia setelah sekian lama ia tenggelam dalam dendam tak berujungnya. Aku takut. Aku takut aku gagal.

Gagal membawamu kepada cahaya yang menunggumu diujung lorong penuh dendam. Aku takut hal itu terjadi. Aku telah mengerahkan semuanya. Semuanya. Sampai kekuatanku tak bersisa. Aku lemah sekarang.

Kenapa? Kenapa semua ini terasa begitu cepat? Kau baru saja kembali. Kau baru saja tersenyum. Kau baru saja memandangku lembut. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa hal ini harus terjadi?

Kurasakan air mataku makin deras mengalir. Aku kemudian menutup wajahku dengan kedua telapak tanganku. Lalu ... Seseorang menepuk bahuku. Aku menengok kebelakang, masih dengan air mata yang masih mengalir.

"Jangan menangis, _Forehead_. Sasuke masih punya harapan, aku yakin itu. Dan juga ... Kau telah melakukan semuanya. Kau telah mengerahkan seluruh _chakra_-mu padanya." Ino. Kau belum tahu sakitnya hatiku seperti apa sekarang ini.

"Aku takut. Takut, Ino." Lirihku. Kulihat kau berkaca-kaca. Kau memelukku segeranya. Disini. Diatas medan perang. Tempat dimana beberapa menit lalu aliansi sedang bersorak-sorai dengan riangnya atas kemenangan yang diperoleh.

"Tak perlu ada yang kau takutkan, Sakura. Kami semua disini. Mendukungmu, kau bukan lagi gadis manja dan cengeng seperti beberapa tahun lalu. Kau telah berubah," ucap Sai. Kau menatapku dengan sedemikian lembutnya.

Aku menggeleng. Masih tak terima dengan semua ini. Kenapa hidupku selalu susah jika bersangkut-paut dengan Uchiha Sasuke? Pemuda itu dengan mudahnya membuatku merasakan cinta yang menguat.

Kurasakan tangan Ino mengulur padaku. Aku mengadah keatas. Melihatmu yang menatapku dengan mata berkaca-kaca namun kau memaksakan senyum. Kuterima juluran tangan itu.

Dan ... Sasuke-_kun_. Tunggulah diriku. Aku akan menyelamatkanmu, segera.

**...**

"Sakura-_san_. Hari ini kau dijadwalkan untuk mengecek kondisi Sasuke Uchiha-_san_." Ucap Takamiya. Kau membungkuk kearahku dengan sopannya lalu pergi dari ruanganku.

Aku menghela nafas pasrah. Perawat itu dengan telaten mengunjungiku hanya untuk mengingatkan bahwa diriku harus mengecek keadaan Sasuke, lagi. Dan sebenarnya ... Tanpa perlu diingatkan juga aku sudah ingat. Itu telah menjadi rutinitasku selama dua minggu terakhir.

Kini, dua minggu sudah Konoha kembali pulih. _Shinobi_-_shinobi_ yang terluka telah dirawat dirumah sakit dan kondisi mereka kebanyakan sudah membaik. Desa-desa yang hancur mulai diperbaiki.

Namun ... Ada satu hal yang kurang didalam diriku. Kau. Uchiha Sasuke. Kau belum sadar sekian minggu. Membuatku merasakan kalut yang berlebih. Tapi ... Tsunade-_shisou_ mengingatkanku agar tetap tenang.

Kau masih disana, dan aku tahu. Kau masih menghembuskan nafasmu dengan teratur. Membuatku selalu terdiam merenungimu setiap kali aku mengunjungimu. Membuatku selalu merasa bahwa aku bersalah. Karna _chakra_ ditubuhku yang waktu itu lemah, kau tak bisa selamat dengan cepat. Itu salahku.

Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju keluar ruangan. Meninggalkan beberapa laporan yang harus kuperiksa. Persetan dengan pekerjaan. Aku hanya ingin melihatmu yang sudah menjadi prioritasku selama ini.

**...**

Helaan nafasmu yang teratur membuatku tercenung, lagi. Kondisimu tak urung membaik ataupun memburuk. Kau bagaikan mayat hidup. Hanya mempunyai detak jantung tapi kau tak menunjukan adanya kehidupan disana.

"Sasuke-_kun_." Gumamku. Aku tahu tak akan adanya balasan dari sana. Dari dirimu. Namun aku kuatkan tekadku, aku yakin kau pasti bisa merasakan keberadaanku disini.

Kududukkan tubuhku pada kursi disamping tempat tidur rawatmu. Aku tak perlu memeriksamu kali ini, kau pasti hanya akan menghasilkan laporan yang sama. Bahwa kau belum sadar dan masih berdetak jantung normal.

Kugapai tanganmu dengan tanganku. Dulu, ini adalah tangan yang aku suka peluk dengan erat. Ini adalah tangan yang kau gunakan untuk melindungiku dari tiga ninja musik.

Kujatuhkan kepalaku tepat diatas tanganmu. Ya, aku menangis kali ini. Dan ini sudah entah keberapa kalinya aku menangis dalam dua minggu ini.

"Sasuke-_kun_. Ingatkah kau pada saat perkenalan kita di tim tujuh?," lirihku, aku tahu tak ada jawaban dari sana. Namun kulanjutkan ceritaku. "kau berkata bahwa kau tak menyukai banyak hal. Tapi kau membenci banyak hal. Tiba disaat diriku, aku berkata bahwa aku menyukai dirimu. Namun itu aku tunjukkan dari bahasa tubuh dengan melirik kearahmu. Kau merona karnanya." Ucap Sakura. Bisa dirasakannya air matanya terus mengucur deras.

"Saat ujian _chuunin_, aku tersisa sendiri. Kau dan Naruto telah kehilangan kesadaran karna diserang habis-habisan oleh ninja musik. Aku dijambak oleh salah satu ninja itu, lalu kukuatkan tekadku. Aku menebas rambut panjang yang kutumbuhkan hanya untukmu. Kau kemudian sadar, dan langsung mengamuk ketika melihatku yang babak belur. Lalu ... Kupeluk erat dirimu. Kau tahu apa? Emosimu perlahan mereda, aku sangat kaget waktu itu." Ucap diriku. Aku tetap akan menceritakan padanya tentang masa lalu kami.

"Lalu puncaknya. Saat kau meninggalkan Konoha. Desa kita," ucap Sakura. "aku memohon padamu dengan air mata yang bahkan lebih keras dari sekarang. Aku berkata aku mencintaimu, dan kau yang tadinya tak berani menatapku langsung membalikan pandanganmu kearahku sambil menyeringai dan berkata bahwa aku menyebalkan. Aku terperangah, kau tiba-tiba ada dibelakangku dan mengucapkan terimakasih. Aku pingsan seketika waktu itu," lanjutku sendu. Kurasakan tangisku tak juga mereda.

"Kau tak pernah kembali. Aku menyesali itu. Aku bahkan masih mencintaimu. Meskipun aku pernah bilang bahwa aku mencintai Naruto. Tapi itu hanya kebohongan semata demi memutuskan impian Naruto yang ingin mengejarmu," ucapku. Aku menatap wajahmu yang damai itu.

"Lalu saat aku ingin membunuhmu. Aku sudah siap dengan _kunai_-ku dibelakang tubuhmu. Tapi ... Rasanya aku tak sanggup. Aku masih mencintaimu sampai detik itu dan sekarang. Aku terlalu bodoh. Lalu ... Kau hampir membunuhku waktu itu. Tapi, itu tak mengurunkan rasa cintaku padamu." Ceritaku, lagi. Ini kenyataannya.

"Dan juga ... Saat perang. Aku bahagia luar biasa melihat kau yang kembali kedalam aliansi ninja. Rasanya begitu senang ketika aku berhasil menyamai langkahmu. Dulu ... Aku adalah gadis yang selalu berjalan dibelakangmu. Tapi sekarang, aku berada disampingmu. Kita sama, kau dan aku mempunyai tapak langkah yang sama." Ucapku.

"Makanya jangan menangis. Kau bilang kau bukan gadis yang berjalan dibelakangku lagi," suara itu ... Sakura mendongak. Mendapati wajah Sasuke yang tengah menatapnya datar.

Air mataku makin deras mengucur. Lengkap sudah kebahagiaanku. "Sasuke-_kun_?!," seruku dengan semangat dan haru. Kau menatapku dengan seringaian khas milikmu itu.

Kau mengadahkan tanganmu pada wajahku. Membuatku menatapmu. "Kau masih tetap sama, Sakura. Kau hanyalah gadis kecil yang masih tergila-gila padaku. Dan selamanya, selalu seperti itu."

Aku menangis haru. Kau ternyata sudah bangun dari tidur panjangmu dan kau mendengarkan segala ceritaku. Aku bahagia. Dan aku memang benar hanyalah gadis kecil yang tergila-gila padanya.

Ya.

Selalu.

_**END**_

* * *

A/N: Fict ini terkesan lebay ya? #Palmface. Maaf kalau bener-bener alay deh :"3, fiksi ini sebenarnya cuma pelampiasanku karna aku galau abis baca chap 675. Disitu Kakashi-_sensei_ bilang kalau Sakura itu udah ngubah perasaannya ke Sasuke jadi cinta. Dududuh. Aku makin tergila-gila sama pair ini karna itu deh. Sampe-sampe aku nonton episode Naruto yang belum _shippuden_ karna aku kangen sama otp kesayanganku ini. Hiks:"3. Ini juga ngetiknya cuma setengah jam gara-gara aku tumpahin imajinasiku disini semua:"3 dan ini entah kenapa bagiku rasanya nyess/?

Sekian,

Aozora Yumiki

* * *

**_RnR?_**


End file.
